Zumo de Manzana
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU][¿Spamano?][Feliz San Valentín] Maldijo el momento que la lavadora se había estropeado. Por su culpa tenía que cargar con toda la colada a una lavandería. Lo único bueno es que había alguien que le estaba echando un cable.


Maldijo su suerte una vez más. Las bolsas reutilizables estaban totalmente llenas de ropa y varias veces le había pasado de caerse alguna prenda en el camino. Por suerte solo había sido una camiseta y no alguno de sus boxers. Por alguna magia extraña, su lavadora se había estropeado y tendrían que hacer toda la colada hasta que la repararan. En un intento desesperado por llevar todo bien en aquella casa, la tabla de la suerte le había condenado hacer esa maldita caminata hasta la aquel asqueroso lugar. Por mucho que tuviera como nombre "Zumo de Manzana", aquello olía al más fuerte de los quesos mezclado entre otros tantos olores que no podía descifrar.

Buscó el más alejado de la gente que ya estaba. Tanteo las tablas de los precios para ver cuánto tendría que rascar a su bolsillo. Pensó que si ya gastaba 8 euros en la máquina que si podía aguantar toda la ropa y un mísero euro en la secadora, solo tendría que aguantar entre 40 y una hora en aquel lugar. Y le sobraba un euro para poder coger algo en aquella máquina al lado de la entrada. Solo esperaba que por lo menos le diera cinco euros por soportar todo aquel hedor.

Le costó lo suyo echar todo dentro de la lavadora. No negó que le sorprendiera que hubieran lavadoras que aguantaran tanta ropa. Pero había un gran fallo: entre las tantas prendas que tenía que lavar, no encontraba lo más importante. Buscó y rebuscó el detergente que siempre usaban, pero simplemente se le había olvidado. Maldijo su suerte en voz alta, llamando la atención de los presentes. Intentó relajarse, pero le daba tremenda rabia tener que volver hasta su casa e ir por todo el camino con la bolsa.

" _Usa el mío_ " le dijo un chico tendiendole una caja de Tomatelón Matamanchas Oxiaction Multicebollino " _Y para la ropa blanca..._ " le tendió el blanqueador Puerrobrillo Melónbrillamucho

" … _¿gracias?_ " no supo que decir verdaderamente, pues eran las mismas marcas de usaba en la casa pero le daba corte cogerlo de un completo desconocido. Igualmente lo cogio, pues si no tendría que volver a su casa

" _Es mejor que estar gastando en las pastillas de lavado del lugar. Una vez los use y me dejo toda la ropa azulada. Horrible_ " le dijo aguantando la risa mientras intentaba poner un poco del detergente. Fue un momento muy tenso en el que el chico seguía hablando, sin saber que eso le ponía aún mucho más nervioso. Quería poner lo suficiente, pero quizás el chico pensaba que estaba abusando, y poco parecería una descortesía. Igual que el Puerrobrillo. " _Hecha un poco más, porque con la carga que tiene esa lavadora, necesitas llenarlo al tope_ " le soltó de la nada. Quizás se habría fijado. " _Y el Melónbrillamucho en el otro compartimento. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?_ "

" _¿Se nota demasiado?_ "

" _Si_ " le dijo con toda naturalidad " _Ahora pulsa en el medio, hazme caso. Llevo usando este lugar demasiado tiempo como para saber que la programación está mal calibrada_ " le dijo pulsando por él el botón. " _Casero capullo. Ahora te toca esperar como media hora un poco menos_ "

Le entendía perfectamente. No podía negar que había sido de gran ayuda que aquel desconocido prácticamente le hiciera la colada. Cuando le quiso agradecer, el chico había vuelto a su lavadora y sacado la ropa. Era una de carga grande, y había demasiadas prendas. A pesar de todo, cuando la que metió en la secadora era realmente poco o nada. No entendió, pero tampoco era algo que quería entender de alguien del que no conocía ni el nombre. Se sentó a esperar a ver cuando terminaba de girar su ropa. Era aburrido pero un tanto curioso ver como el tambor daba vueltas aun con toda la ropa que tenía encima, con un ruido más que molesto. Se giró a ver quienes tenías más cerca, topando con un chico en calzoncillos esperando a que su programa terminará, una chica con el móvil con unas pintas de necesitar de inmediato que su colada terminara y ni contar el que estaba luchando al lado del chico que le había ayudado contra una nube de vapor y la ropa caliente. Vio la risa del chico que le había ayudado. Normal, cualquiera se reiría en su lugar. En poco tiempo, él ya tenía la ropa totalmente seca.

Aun de su programa le quedaban 10 interminables minutos y no quedaba batería en el móvil.

" _Ya he terminado. Cuando la vayas a secar, ten cuidado para que no te pase como a mi vecino_ " le dijo con una sonrisa

" _Podrías ayudarme_ " le dijo con un tono bruto, cruzando los brazos

" _Bueno… si accedes a tomar conmigo un brick de zumo de manzana_ "

A lo tonto, pasaron diez minutos en los que no dejaron de hablar. Descubrió que su nombre era Antonio y que trabajaba con niños en unas actividades infantiles en un centro civico. Parte de su colada no era para él, sino una serie de petos y ropa que los niños habían manchado en la merendola y aquellas prendas si tocaban la secadora se autodestruian. No le quiso dar la chapa con su vida de mierda, solo le dijo su nombre y algunos datos como él, nada interesante. Le parecía demasiado surrealista que hubiera conocido a alguien en una lavandería con un nombre muy cutre.

Solo se digno a marcharse antes de que la secadora pitase como loca de que su ciclo había terminado.

" _Tenemos que tomar un día un café. Me has caído muy bien, Lovi_ "

" _Mientras que sea lejos de este lugar. Y no me llames así_ "

Antonio rió, sin ninguna razón aparente, algo molesto para el italiano. Este le metió en bolsillo de la camiseta una tarjeta y se marchó, no sin antes devolverle todo el pelo como si fuera uno de los chiquitos a los que cuidaba.

Después de recoger toda la ropa de la secadora, miró la tarjeta. Tenía su nombre, apellidos y el lugar donde trabajaba. Quizás podría llamarlo para comer fuera un poco de pasta.


End file.
